in loves wide arms
by black-knight134
Summary: new chapter up its short but its good review
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1   
As a young girl started up at the dark starry night  
the moon seemed to be calling to her telling her to return  
to her one true love VAN... . Everynight the same dream  
a cold hand would clam around her neck and squeeze the life out of her. Hitomi closed her eyes and i soft velvet tears  
were streaming down her soft face. a soft breeze went around her hair r . A small shooting star flew bye and she wished o van i want to see you again. and she got up and went inside  
  
Meanwhile on Geau   
a young king with black hair and chesnut eyes started up at the mystic moon longly a shooting star fell he wished hitomi want to see u again   
as the tears fell down his face. he closed his eyes and spread his white fluffy wings and flew  
out somewhere to get his mind off hitomi  
  
  
End chapter 1  
  
  
What did you think good bad review and tell me 


	2. vans return

Chapter 2   
The next moring the sun shone britanly over the horizon a young man with unruly black hair and chesnut eyes and fluffy white  
wings flew back to the palace.  
  
  
Suddenly a vision hit van it was Hitomi marrying some handsome  
  
man with long blond hair and dazzling purple eyes that shone in the sun. He heard her say "Van why didn't u tell me u  
loved me". End vison   
  
  
As VAn started up he thought i wont let u go this time u will be mine. Suddenly the sky filled up with a dazzling spectara of colours and a large beam fell   
from the sky and grabed Van and he was gone to see his 1 true love hitomi  
  
  
  
HOPE U LIKED IT REWIEW REVIEW 


	3. meeting hitomi

Chapter 3  
  
As Vans chesnut eyes opened his eyes surveyed the surriodings the trees  
were a light white and pink colour. The sky was a light blue with fluffy  
clouds. As Van started up he thought This is the mystic moon but wheres Hitomi.  
At that exact moment a girl with red hair and dazzling blue eyes ran past him.  
He yelled at the top of his lungs "Excuse me miss do you know hitomi kanzaki "  
the girl repeled "of course i do shes my best friend ill take you to her".  
  
  
  
Van asked "Miss whats your name". The girl repeled its yukari".  
As Van followed Yukari his mind was pondaring many things is hitomi  
have a boyfriend. Does she remeber me. Suddenly a voice snapped him out of his thoughts  
"Were here". As Vans chesnut eyes looked up their was a large door made  
of soild wood. Yukari pressed the doorbell a few times maybe a 100 till a lady came to the door  
she had light brown hair dark emerlad eyes and a soft smile and a thin body.   
Yukari asked "hey mrs Kanzaki wheres Hitomi i did'nt see her at school today is she sick   
has she run away". Mrs Kanzaki eyes shone for a second She repeled "Shes upstairs you can go right up   
if you want she said. As Van and yukari walked up the circular stairway. Yukari and Van walked past a millon  
doors till she came to one it had a pink frame and a sigh on the door that said Hitomi. As yukari  
opened the door inside was Hitomi. Vans Chesnut eyes shone with delight Hitomi was as beautiful as ever  
She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders the same emerald eys and thin body and shaply curves.  
As Hitomi eyes looked up from her book she said "Van"  
  
  
What did you think better than the last one tell me review review 


	4. the first kiss

Chapter 4  
As Van and hitomi eyes locked together they both felt as if their   
bodys were turning to jelly. Hitomi got up quickly and ran toward Van   
her arms wide open. As Van held hitomi he felt like he was flying on air.  
As vans burning red coal eyes started into hitomi emerlade eyes they felt  
as if they were being pushed together by an ivisible force. As Van leaned foward   
and brushed his lips aganist her lips they kissed. It was short but great Hitomi and Van   
were breathing heavily from that kiss. As Yukari giggled "Isn't that cute". As Van and  
Hitomi and Van around still in their embrace they shouted "SHUT UP"!.   
As Van seperated from Hitomi's embrace his face was bright cherry red he whispered in her  
ear "Will you come to gaia with me please". Hitomi's thought for a few seconds she said softly "not right know will u stay on the mystic moon   
with me a while please". Van nodded and for a few days Van would have to adjust to living on Earth.  
Hitomi smiled and pulled Van to the ice cream shop down the street.  
  
  
As van and hitomi left yukari said "They'll be just fine" and she ran after van and hitomi  
  
  
What did u think review please   
  
HOW WILL VAN LIKE ICE CREAM youll find out next time 


	5. ice cream and the mysterious voice

Chapter 5  
  
As Van walked with hitomi to the ice cream parlour he observed the many  
things about the mystic moon it was big and wide and very vast it was  
also colourful and very nice. As Van looked at Hitomi he notice her staring and ozzing  
at some guy with dark hair and light blue eyes. As Vans jealousy rose   
a lot he said "Hitomi hello". Hitomi looked at Van and giggled "your   
jealous". He growled and they contuied to the ice cream shop. As they  
arrived Van looked around he saw people eating creamy substances. He whispered   
in her ear "What the hell is this". As hitomi bought him some ice cream  
she shuved it in his mouth spoon ful after spoon ful . Suddenly Van screamed bloody murder  
"my head my head it hurts". Hitomi laughed and said "its called a brain freeze silly". And  
she started to laugh and fall to the ground and roll over and over. As Yukari came in she thought i dont want to know what this is   
about i think their crazy.  
  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion filled the sky and a voice said "Honey im back"  
  
  
Who is that mysterious voice? is it good or bad?  
  
review review 


	6. chapter 6 betrayel of the heart

chapter 6  
  
As hitomi turned around in shock her eyes shocked and stunned.  
She uttered the only word that would come from her mouth "kai.  
As Van srared at hitomi he asked "who is he". she uttered "my husband  
Van stared at her in shock and asked "Your husband why did u betray me".  
hitomi repelied not looking in his eyes "i was lonely without u everyday  
made me more sad". "Stills thats no reason to do what you did"he snarled  
As kai stared in shock this is the guy hitomi mourned over for 7 years.  
As Van grabbed hitomi ruffly pulling her to his chest he said through  
muffled tears "Dont leave me just when i found u". "Van she uttered.  
  
***************************************************************  
As Van titled her chin up she placed his cool lips apone her   
warm ones the world was flashing by images of her and van .  
As the kiss ended. Hitomi stood their stunned and breathless.   
"Van she uttered . "Bye hitomi i hope u have a nice life without   
me". He then walked away without looking back.   
  
"Van wait she yelled. but it was to late he was gone.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Will hitomi and van end up together or will van and hiomi never be together   
youll find out next time   
  
REVIEW REVIEW plzzzz 


	7. chapter 7 confrontations

Chapter 7  
As Van kept running the tears splashing down his face his heart  
felt as if it was breaking into a millon pieces the sorrow and misery  
was to much for him the pain the heartbreak.It just wasnt fair everything  
in his life had been taken away from him his mother his father and his  
dear brother folken now hitomi it was just to much for him to handle.  
he kept running till he came across a cliff. The cliff was preety steep  
jagged edges and a bottomless pit as far as the eye could see.   
mayabe ill jump who really cares no one he thought sadly .  
  
  
Meanwhile at the ice cream parlor  
  
As kai and hitomi faced off kai's dark scarlet eyes bore into   
hitomis emereld eyes. Kai spoke first "how dare u do this to me   
i trusted u i love u and this is what i get" he spat at her through rage.  
Hitomi's eyes started to water all the pain right know was   
to much she faced him and said through tears  
" i love van i was with u because i was trying to run away from my past".  
  
  
Then she ran trying to find her one true love VAN FANEL  
as hitomi was hit with a vision she stumbled back   
Van was standing on a cliff and plummting to the ground  
hitomi tryed her best to call out for him but he was to far down she heard  
him say "i thought she really loved me". Hitomi eyes opened in shock  
at whole new batch of tears came and she ran toward where she sensed the  
vision. Every step she took made her heart break all the pain she caused him  
made her sick to her stomach. As Hitomi asked people if she seen  
van one kindly old man said "i saw a young man raven hair odd clothes  
heading toward the old forest". "Thank u she said and headed off.  
As she sped off u didnt notice him turn back into varie and disapper.  
  
Meanwhile at the cliff........................................  
  
As van got ready to jump and through his life away away he heard a voice  
that he knew he uttered hitomi.  
  
AS hitomi yelled van wait  
  
As hitomi and vans eyes met he saw her tears. he walked over and said  
stop your crying". "Van she said "let me explain"."you  
explained enough u were married and u didnt tell me". "Van please she   
whispered her heart breaking at every word.   
  
He yelled at her "I hate u hitomi know and forever".  
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide and she nodded and walked away   
********************************************************************  
Does van really mean what he said you find out next time   
  
review review  
  
And are u wondering who kai is you'll find out his past next time 


	8. chapter 8 vans question

Chapter 8  
As hitomi walked slowly away her heart breaking at every step  
Van she thought i let u down. As she contuiened to walk away.  
As Van stared at the spot where hitomi used to be he felt his own  
tears stream down his face. As hitomi walked back toward him she would not  
give up on her one true love. "Van she whispered. He turned around sharply  
"what do u want he" he growled at her. "Van please listen do u want   
to know why me and kai got married let me tell u". van nodded and said   
"what does he have that i dont have fine tell me" he said hatefully.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hitomi was sitting out in the park in tokoyo park her eyes watering  
just thinking of van and his jet black hair and fiery amber eyes.  
"Exuse me" a young man said. Hitomi looked up their in front of her  
stood a man with silver hair that fell from his ears down in pointed spikes.  
his eyes were a dark prussian blue and his body was very welled chistled.  
"Hello im kai he spoke softly "im hitomi she spoke.  
  
Over the weeks that passed hitomi realized kai remined her of van   
and as the months went by hitomi started to fall deeper in love with him   
and avcually we got married  
  
  
As van stared at her in shock hitomi liked him because he remineded  
her of him his lower lip quivered. "hitomi do u still love him tell me   
the truth" he whispered,   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
oooh cliff hanger whats her anwer gonna be   
yes or no   
  
  
review review review review plzzzzz  
  
or e-mail me your comments at rosepetal_167@hotmail.com 


	9. the injured wings

chapter 9  
As hitomi looked at van her smile brightened she looked at van   
and said her answer "yes a millon times yes". As van smile brightened  
he picked her up and his arms and swirled her around in his lightly  
tanned arms. She giggled and laughed loudly he placed his hands on her  
cheeks and started to stroke them rather softly.   
  
Unknown to van and hitomi another figure was not as happy  
as them it was kai. His dark prussian eyes narrowed grealy and   
he growled. Damn van didnt he know hitomi was his.   
well he would show him.  
  
As van kept trirwling her he felt hes angel white wings come   
out from his back. He looked away from her and said sadly "u are probaly  
ashamed to be seen with such a demon. Hitomi repelied while stroking  
his unruly jet black hair "you are no demon ur a ange u know that".  
  
  
He chuckled and replied "how could i forget". When suddenly he felt  
sticky blood run down his wing hitomis eyes widened and she cried out  
"Van. As she ripped her shirt and covered his wing with it gently   
covering it. "my poor van". As hitomi picked van up slowly and carried him  
to her house she lay him on her bed and went to the bathroom and   
got the first aid kit and started to wrap his injured wing he started  
to hiss loudly. "im sorry van" only a little bit longry. Van suddenly  
grabbed her and pulled her on his well chissled chest and she started  
to nuzzle his chest and she fell asleeep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Why was vans wing bleeding did someone hit him?  
  
review review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
